


Southern Comforts

by Miazaki



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miazaki/pseuds/Miazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The transfer from McCoy's mind to Spock's body was complete, but some things got a bit muddled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Southern Comforts

The Fal-Tor-Pan was successful, both of their minds had settled. And while there are few people Spock would trust with his Katra he wished he had taken McCoy’s apparent ‘allergy’ to Mind Melds and other psychic interference. It seemed that some things had either been left behind or scrambled. The healers did their best but…

 

“Spock…what are you drinking.”

“I believe it’s something called Sweet Tea.”

“I…see. Well those things are more sugar than tea…can’t stand them myself.”

“Indeed, they are something of an…acquired taste.”

* * *

“Hey Bones I was….what are you doing?”

“Mm, meditating, I think. Something you need Jim?”

“Meditating.”

“Yep, has tons of health benefits, helps lower stress you know?” McCoy scoffed, “Which, with our line of work, something I need serious help in.”

“I’m sure…I just wanted to know if you updated the medical files.”

* * *

“Spock are you sure you’re feeling okay?”

“Yes Captain, why do you ask?”

“It’s just, you ordered grits with sliced peaches…”

“It is a nourishing meal that I find quite agreeable captain.”

“I’m sure..”

* * *

“I didn’t think you knew that maneuver Bones.”

“What maneuver?”

“The one you just did…it’s called the Skewer.”

“Well, lookit that, I only did that cause it seemed…well it seemed…”

“Logical?”

“Jim, what have I told you about those insults?”

* * *

Spock admitted that when he visited the crew of the Enterprise it was something of an indulgence. It treaded that line between logical and illogical, he knew he should stay away, not give away about the future so they could have their own lives. His crew, his friends were all gone. Long dead and left in a universe that he could no longer reach. But here? Here they were young, full of life, and minor differences aside, almost exactly how he remembered them.

“Hello there Ambassador.”

“Greetings Captain, Doctor. How fares the Enterprise?” The good Doctor snorted, before stabbing at his salad.

“The ships fine, I got 2 idiots, no offense sir, but 2 idiots on board that struggle with staying alive but other ‘n that.”

“C’mon Bones,” Kirk interrupted, grinning. “Like you said, I was barely dead! And Spock, our Spock was fine.” Were Spock fully human he probably would’ve smiled, he settled for his traditional almost smirk.

“Your complaint is one I’m well familiar with Doctor. My own McCoy had similar…dealings. Speaking of similarities. My McCoy had a predilection for pecan pie, and I admit to having something of a craving. Might you know of a place nearby where I might acquire some ‘down home style’?” McCoy smirked,

“Course I do! But if I can be frank Ambassador? You don’t seem like the kinda guy who’d try something so sweet willingly.”

“Yeah, is this something your McCoy turned you on to?

“Yes, it’s one of the many things I’ve acquired from him.” Kirk chuckled.

“One of? There are other things?”

“Hmm, Sho’nuf I’ve been told I can do a mighty fine Georgian accent.” Spock cleared his throat before continuing. “Doctor McCoy, if you could have the pie sent to my temporary quarters on the Starbase it would be most convenient. Have a good day.” If he was to assign an emotion to his person, Spock was sure it would be satisfaction at the shock and disbelief on their faces. He could remember similar faces on his own best friends when he displayed his “talent” to them.  

**Author's Note:**

> IDK I thought it would be cute, they both still have their memories and are the same person as they used to be. It's just some echoes got left behind.


End file.
